


Yoga Class

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal creampie, Creampie, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss made her way to the empty classroom that had been labeled on a flyer she found in her bag before leaving for class this morning. The heiress had no idea how the flyer ended up in her possession, but she wasn’t going to deny herself a good opportunity to relieve some stress that Ruby’s been causing her, taking the role of team leader when the Ice Queen was far more than qualified to do such a thing. The young girl sighed to herself as she opened the door and stepped into the room, seeing nothing but a few yoga mats and her friends Pyrrha Niko and Nora Valkyrie standing in their gym wear. “What… What are you two doing here? I thought this was the Yoga Class that the club is hosting? Is no one else here?”   
  
“Weissy!~ Glad you could make it!~” Nora’s rushed to her side as her usual bubbly voice echoed through the room, a bright smile on her face as something touched just under the hem of Weiss’s skirt, though she kept quiet about what it was. “You see, Pyrrha and I are the President and Vice president of the club!~” Gently taking her friend’s hand, the ginger kept her smile and made her way over to the mats, giggling as she watched her redheaded teammate take hold of the Schnee’s bag and moved it to the entrance of the room. “We ask that all belongings stay at the door as to not interfere with the concentration of the room. Don’t want you getting distracted when you’re supposed to be relaxing, you know?~”

 

“Yeah… I can see that… But if you two are the president and vice president of the club, where’s everyone else? I don’t mind if it’s just us, but I expected more people to attend a yoga class, you know?” There was a bit of uncertainty in her voice as she watched Nora take a few steps away from her and very clearly heard the lock of the door behind her turn over, trapping her in the room with her friends. “Um…”

 

“Well, you see, Weiss…” Pyrrha started with a smile on her face, stepping beside her electric teammate and helping her friend out of her bottoms as Nora did the same to her, exposing both of their massive cocks to the young Schnee’s eyes. “We started the club because we got tired of having sex with each other and the boys of our team. We figured we could seduce any girl who stepped through those two doors today, but….” The redhead paused to watch the fear form on Weiss’s face. “...You were the only one to come to our class today. So, we’ll just have to use you. Sorry if this hurts at all.~”

 

Weiss did her best to turn and rush for the door, only to be tackled no more than two steps away by Nora, who’s cock brushed against her cheek the same moment she hit the ground. “Nora! Get off of me! I don’t-” The Schnee was silenced as she felt the ginger’s thick cock press up against her lips, closing her eyes to prevent her from being used like the two girls wanted. However, her eyes went wide as she took in just how thick her cock was. It looked like a soda can would be able to match her in thickness, and that sent a shiver of fear down the heiress’s spine. However, a sharp gasp left her as she felt Pyrrha grab her ass and literally tear her panties off of her shapely ass.

 

That gasp was all Nora needed to force the head of her cock past the silver-haired girl’s lips, groaning slightly at the strain of having to be patient enough for her lips to fit around it. It was only the tip, but the electric girl did her best to force more into her mouth inch by inch, hoping she could get all the way inside her throat. A few moments later, when she was no more than two inches in, and with Weiss’s entire mouth unable to accommodate the sheer size of her cock, the energetic girl let out a deep sigh and looked over to her redheaded friend, who was tracing her fingers around the Schnee’s folds in an attempt to bring her as much pleasure as possible before forcefully taking her. “Pyrrha! I won’t fit! Are you having any luck down there?!” Lifting her head up to get a better view, the ginger gasped as she saw what her teammate was doing. “Ooooh! No wonder she’s not making any noise! Let me try! You see if you can fit in her mouth!~”

 

Pyrrha chuckled and rolled her eyes at her friend’s extreme enthusiasm, nodding all the same before delivering a quick slap to Weiss’s ass. “Sure thing, Nora! Come eat her out while I force her mouth to fit our cocks.~” The Mistal girl smiled before stepping around the blue-eyed girl, biting her lip to try and hold back the lust that flowed through her while looking at the heiress's face. “Ready, Weiss? I can’t promise that this won’t hurt.” Holding the base of her cock and slapping Weiss, she earned the gasp she was hoping for, forcing her cock into the girl’s throat but getting no more than three inches.

 

The Ice Queen’s eyes started tearing up as she felt that thick cock gliding in and out of her mouth in a fast rhythm that she doubted even Ruby could keep up with easily. Luckily, the foul tasting cock never went more than a few inches onto her tongue and far from the back of her throat, giving her hope that the girls would grow irritated and leave her be to find someone else. Those thoughts were quickly chased from her mind, however, as she felt Nora’s tongue pierce into her ass and swirl around her inner walls, causing her to let out a muffled shriek around Pyrrha’s cock. She didn’t know why, but something told her the two didn't care if her mouth was unusable, they were going to make due with her other holes.

 

“You know, Weiss?” The redhead started, gently running her hand through those silver locks. “We didn’t want to risk getting anyone pregnant today, but with your mouth being out of order for our cocks, I guess we have no choice when it’s time to cum. Though, you won’t get s say anyway, I can promise that.” Pulling her thick cock from her friend’s throat, Pyrrha was quick to slap her with it, leaving a mark that quickly faded. “Is she ready back there, Nora? This girl’s cunt is more than ready to be filled with how wet she was from my fingers.”

 

The ginger didn’t bother answering, too happy to taste the heiress’s ass on her tongue before getting the chance to stuff it full of her cock and hearing her scream. However, as she felt Weiss start spasming around her tongue, she decided to pull away and nod with a smile. “Oh yeah, she’s ready!~ Too bad we don’t have time to let her adjust!” Without warning, Nora grabbed the Schnee’s hips and lifted her into the air, smiling even wider as she forced those perfect legs spread to let her teammate see the wet cunt before her. “You think she’s ready up there?” She didn’t bother waiting for an answer before pulling Weiss down around her cock, spearing her on the member and forcing her down to the base, happily savoring the scream that left the girl’s lips as she was filled to the brim with the meaty member and her ass clung near greedily to it.

 

“What does it matter? Ready or not, I’m not letting her leave without being filled with cum.~”  Pyrrha was quick to grab hold of Weiss’s hips and pull the girl closer to her, simply enjoying grinding her cock against her wet lips as Nora started the pace of fucking off slow, as of waiting for the redhead to join in before making any big moves. “How should we stop her from screaming? Just let her voice go raw, or keep her quiet ourselves?~” The champion smiled as she grabbed the base of her cock and lined herself up perfectly with the entrance to the Schnee girl’s entrance, capturing her lips in a heated kiss and signaling the ginger to drop her on their cocks and relishing in the muffled scream that left her as both of their massive cocks skewered the poor girl.

 

Weiss had no way to stop what was happening as nothing but pain circulated in her body, causing her to instinctively wrap her arms around Nora’s neck and her legs around Pyrrha’s waist. Even though deep down she knew that the method would do nothing but encourage her two rapists to enjoy themselves even more, she just wanted the pain to stop, even going as far as to hope if she could force her body to fit the girls perfectly, this would be over quicker than it started. Unfortunately for her, that plan seemed to fail before it even began, the redhead thrusting in the perfectly opposite rhythm from the ginger to make sure there was always a thick cock flooding into her system before leaving one side of her body empty and just switching places. The heiress knew that these two girls weren’t going to stop until they were finished, but she never expected them both to take a tight hold of her head and yank her back and forth with each rough thrust, forcing her head to roll back and forth against the pace of their thrusts. Whatever said the Schnee’s head was on, the cock ripping her open was on the other.

 

Nora absolutely loved the way that her teammate had captured their target’s lips in a kiss to keep her quiet, knowing it was the best solution in case someone else actually headed to the classroom for the yoga class. Though, they could always use another person while Weiss was being broken in… But for now, the Schnee was their target and the electric girl was more than happy to fill her with every inch of cock she had with the roughest and fastest paced thrusts she could manage, moaning out into the room each and every step of the way to her orgasm. However, she felt a bit left out and started lacing kisses along the side of Weiss’s neck, savoring the few moans that left the silver-haired girl in the process.

 

Pyrrha was just happy with the development as her teammate was, happily shoving her tongue past her target’s lips as she continued thrusting in and out of her tight cunt, stretching it with each and every push inward that she made, even starting to bash against her cervix once she got deep enough. The sweet taste of Weiss’s lips on her own as she simply played with the heiress’s tongue while holding the poor girl in the air and using her to her heart's content. She didn’t know if it was the fact that it was Weiss she was double penetrating with Nora, or the fact that she got to do this so blatantly in the middle of the locked room. It didn’t matter to her though as she could feel her climax rushing to her, the pleasure of the girl’s tightly wrapped pussy clinging to her cock becoming too much for her. She quickly pulled her lips away from the blue-eyed girl’s before covering her mouth to make sure her sounds were still muffled. “Nora, are you getting close to cumming yet? It may just be how tight she is, but I’m nearing my limit faster than I expected.~”   
  
“I’m -ugh!- getting there!~” Nora cheered, winking to her redheaded friend before reaching around and cupping one of Weiss’s breasts. “Prissy rich girls sure do have the best bodies!~” Slowing her thrusts to time herself properly with Pyrrha and change her rhythm, the ginger was quick to wrap her other hand around the Schnee’s neck, keeping a tight enough grip to actually leave marks on her skin. “Oh fuck!~ I’m gonna cum, Pyrrha! Cum with me!~ Let’s fill this bitch up right and make sure she can’t walk properly tomorrow!~” The overly energetic girl screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt her orgasm crashing through her, sending her over the edge in the most perfect way she could think of. Thick, scalding hot ropes of cum flooded her friend’s ass as she continued to slowly thrust into her, riding out her orgasm and making it last as long as she could manage while locking eyes with her teammate.

 

Pyrrha, of course, was the next in line to cum, groaning in bliss and pleasure as she writhed under her friend, her cock throbbing before she screamed out in lust and came. Just like with Nora, thick rope after thick rope of cum flooded into Weiss’s body, this time filling her womb entirely with her seed instead of her ass. The scream of pain mixed with the pleasure of being creampied didn’t matter to her as the redhead muffled it with her hand, smiling all the same before locking eyes with her teammate. “Oh, trust me, Nora…. I don’t think Weiss here will be walking straight for at least a few days.~” Her smile faded slightly as she watched the Schnee girl go limp after the two had stopped cumming inside of her. “Though…. I think we should just leave her here for someone to find. I’d hate for her to realize just what might happen because of this.~” 

 

Weiss groaned quietly as she felt both of her friends pull their cocks from her body, leaving her feeling empty and leaking cum onto the floor before the two simply dropped her to the ground with a thud. A soft sigh left her as she tried getting to her feet, only finding herself completely at a loss once she was on her knees, unable to get fully up due to the brutal fucking she just went through. Watching the two get redressed and head towards the door was the other thing she hated, opening her mouth to shout at them but finding that nothing but a soft noise came out while the two simply giggled at her trying. She opened her mouth once again, but out of shock this time as the two dug through her bag for her scroll and the flyer, seeing Nora wave to her before rushing out of the room and Pyrrha standing at the doorway for a moment.   
  
“We’ll make sure someone comes to find you, Weiss. But no one will believe you when you say that we did this to you.~” The redhead smiled softly, blowing the Schnee a kiss and winking before leaving the room and slamming the door shut to leave Weiss alone in there.


	2. Blake

Blake smiled as she walked with her friends, Nora and Pyrrha, around campus to the room Weiss was found in. “Thanks for helping me figure this out…. Weiss won’t tell me anything about what happened to her to.make her walk funny for a few days.” The faunus gently sighed as she thought about her friend, actually being a bit worried about the heiress. “If someone is going around raping students, then they need to be stopped…”

 

“Don’t worry, Blake! We're on the case!~” Nora’s over bubbly tone echoed through the halls as the three of them were almost at the yoga room. “And we’ll make sure to break that fucker’s legs!~” The orange-haired girl bounced excitedly with each step as she knew exactly what would happen in the next few minutes, having only volunteered with her teammate because they had wanted to target a faunus next. The original plan was Velvet, but this worked out much better as they finally approached the room.

 

Pyrrha was the one open the door to her yoga class, smiling and letting Blake go in first. “After you.~” She didn’t care about the cumstains still on the floor, keeping her eyes on the infamous Bellabooty that swayed in front of her with each step the faunus took. “She was found in this room… You can even still see the stains on the floor.” Stepping into the room, the redhead quickly and quietly locked the door behind them to make sure the kitten couldn’t run once they did what they wanted. “I’m sorry, but it’s clear she was raped and left here but…. Is there any way to figure out by who? This room doesn’t have a security camera in it.” A sinister smile crept to her lips as she watched her teammate approach the faunus from behind, only growing wider as she watched the ginger electrify their faunus friend, making her too weak to walk or fight back anymore.

 

“There! Now we can play with her however we want!~” Nora was quick to laugh and undress, letting her massive cock free from her clothing and hanging in Blake’s face as the faunus fell to the floor. “I wonder if her mouth will fit us better than Weiss’s did…” The ginger shrugged her shoulder and started fiddling with Blake’s clothing, attempting to undress her as quickly as possible while listening to Pyrrha get ready at the doorway, wanting to make up for the fact that the redhead had to wait on her pleasure the last time they took on a target. However, as her friend walked closer, the overly energetic girl wrapped her lips around the tip of her friend’s cock, drooling on it and coating it in her saliva to lube her up at least a little bit. “This way you can use Kitty’s ass while I test her throat!~”

 

Pyrrha placed a gentle kiss on her teammate’s cheek, smiling as she walked around and admired that bare Bellabooty everyone loved so much. “Damn… This really is something to admire when you have the time to simply look.~” The Mistral girl smiled and ran her fingers along the curves of the shapely rear end, biting her lip at the feeling of just how soft and smooth it was compared to anyone else she'd felt before. “You take really good care of your skin, Blake! Such a good trait.~” With her cock still lubed from her friend’s spit, the redhead took hold of the faunus’s asscheeks, lifting her up off the floor just enough to force her back down onto her cock.

 

The ravenette weakly screamed out at the sudden penetration of her back door, feeling the pain well up inside her while each and every inch of her friend’s cock slowly filled her up. She couldn’t believe these two were the ones who raped Weiss, but as she felt Pyrrha’s hips make contact with her own, she could understand why the heiress kept quiet. Even as pain was the main factor she was feeling, there was definitely a twisted sense of pleasure flowing through her when she realized she had taken the entire cock. “It… It was you…. Two…?” The kitten had to force the words out as she eyed Nora’s throbbing cock, noticing it was just as wide as Pyrrha’s and even just as long. “Don’t…. Don’t break me…”

 

“No promises!~” The electric girl smiled as she grasped the faunus’s ears, gently teasing them to pull a moan from the ravenette, causing her to make the perfect face to stick her fat cock in. Even if Blake’s jaw unhinged, Nora was determined to fit her length inside and around her throat. At least for a minute or two while Pyrrha enjoyed her ass. Biting her lip as she wrapped her fingers around the base of her cock, the ginger took her time pushing the head of her cock past those amazingly soft lips that seemed to create a seal around her member, loving the way her tongue felt pressed against the underside of her member. It took some time, slowly pushing her cock deeper and deeper into that amazing throat, but eventually, she was indeed all the way in, not having heard of felt the girl’s jaw unhinged or break in any way.

 

Taking hold of the kitten’s hips, the champion started fucking that perfect ass slowly, making sure every inch of her member was clung to by her friend’s asshole with each push she made. Soft moans and grunts started leaving her as she moved her hips, loving the way this faunus’s body held tight to her cock like her life depended on it. “God damn…. She’s so tight back here, Nora! Maybe you should come and join me, stretch her out a bit.~” Of course, Pyrrha was more than determined to start fucking her within an inch of her life before that would happen, already starting to pick up the pace as she slapped the ravenette’s plump ass, giggling as it jiggled in front of her. On occasion, the redhead could feel spark after spark travel through Blake’s mouth to her cock, adding even more pleasure to her as the electricity only amplified her pleasure while causing the kitten to unintentionally squeeze tighter around her.

 

Blake could feel every movement the two made, in and out of her holes, stretching them more than she ever thought she would’ve wanted in her life, making her eyes water with tears as she felt electricity flow through her limp form. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was being spitroasted by two of her closest friends, she would’ve gone mad from the pain alone, feeling that far more than she did the pleasure. At least, that was until everything did a sudden turn around, Nora pulling out of her mouth and slapping her face with that impressively large cock before walking around her body while feeling Pyrrha continuing to thrust into her with a rapid pace. Having only one cock inside of her that didn’t threaten to break her jaw was enough to turn the table, especially as she felt her inner walls spasming around said cock in a way that made the redhead’s shaft graze every sweet spot she had inside of her ass.

 

In mere moments, the faunus was letting moan after moan spill from her lips, her body lurching forward with each pump of Pyrrha’s hips that connected to her ass. Even as Nora continued to walk around her body and shock her with a jolt of electricity, the faunus was starting to love every second of this. She had played with her ass a few times in the past, sure, but never with something this big and perfect inside of her, and the thought of hearing the two chuckle over how they were going to stuff both cocks into the one hole was more than enough to make her want more. Even if she didn’t want to say it, she could feel Nora’s shocks getting less and less powerful by the moment, meaning that her ass was clenching around the redhead’s member all on her own will.

 

“Alright, Nora. Give her a good shock to make her stretch out and stuff it in!~” Using her grip on the ravenette’s body, Pyrrha was easily able to lift her up so that all three of them appeared to be standing. The girl bit her lip as she quickly became enthralled in the way the girl’s breasts bounced with each thrust upward that she made, even if the rest of Blake’s body hardly moved each time. Turning the mewling faunus’s head to the side, the Mistral girl was quick to capture her lips in a kiss as she felt her teammate’s cock touch her shaft, telling her she was ready to penetrate at any moment. The champion pulled away from the kiss to see Nora standing in front of them, breasts squished against the kitten’s and causing their nipples to grind against each other. Quickly covering her friend’s mouth to muffle any scream that would come out, she could see the blue sparks in the ginger’s eyes as she started getting ready.

 

With an excited smile on her face, Nora was more than happy to grab hold of Blake’s hips, sending as much energy as she could into her without seriously injuring her. Even though she could see the ravenette’s mouth was covered and tightly closed, the ginger could easily hear the scream of pain and pleasure that left her as she watched her eyes water. Keeping her hands held tightly onto their target’s hips, the overly energetic girl was surprisingly eager to force her cock into the girl’s ass the moment she knew her muscles hadn’t been overly tensed. However, the moment she pushed her cock in was the same she stopped the shock, seeing those amber eyes starting to glass over with lust as she did so. She knew at that moment, Blake was theirs to toy with and use however they wanted, loving the feeling of rubbing against Pyrrha cock with each thrust she made.

 

The two kept a perfectly opposite rhythm, making sure that their friend was always filled with a cock in some form while their bodies pressed together, listening and relishing in the moans that left Blake’s lips as Pyrrha moved her hand out of the way and captured the ginger’s lips in a heated kiss just over her shoulder. Every movement they made sent a wave of pleasure through all three of them, whether because of how the two cocks were squeeze together with an incredible tightness from the faunus’s hole, or from the fact that two massive cocks were moving in perfect sync with each other, or even the fact that just knowing this was happening between three girls who were such great friends. It didn’t matter to any of them just what the reason was, they all loved the overwhelming pleasure that coursed through them, the faunus more than the others as she screamed out in bliss every time a cock rushed back into her greedily spasming ass. Not that any of them were complaining anymore.

 

Pyrrha was happy to push her tongue past her teammate’s lips, eagerly exploring her mouth while her hands continued to hold that still perfect Bellabooty in her tight grip, squeezing it every few seconds just to engrave how soft and amazing it was in her mind. The redhead smiled as she could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching, loving the way she could feel the ginger’s cock in the same hole as her with each thrust of her hips. “Oh, fuck, Nora! I think I’m gonna cum soon!~”   
  
“I don’t think Blakey will mind!~” Chuckling softly, the energetic girl was quick to pat the faunus’s cheek, earning a lazily slow reaction from her that was just filled with more moans as the two of them continued to thrust. “Besides, I think I’m not too far off! She’s gonna love being stuffed full of our cum! Maybe even want more of it when we’re done with her.~” Gently slapping her friend again, Nora stole a kiss from the poor cock-hungry girl, loving the way the kitten’s lips still tasted like her cock. Somehow, she could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching as her hips moved in their rapid and rough pace, still feeling the girl’s cunt greedily squeeze around her cock.

 

All three of the girls knew it wouldn’t be long until they reached their peak, all loving what was happening even if it went unspoken. But, it quickly seemed like the faunus would be the first to go, her body shaking and quivering with each pump into her that happened. However, as their moans echoed throughout the room, Blake unintentionally clenching her ass around the two cocks that seemed to perfectly shape and mold her to a point she’d never be able to recover from. She suddenly screamed out at the top of her lungs, wrapping her arms around both Nora and Pyrrha’s neck as her orgasm tore through her. Tilting her head back and screaming again, the faunus easily coated the floor, her legs, and the ginger's stomach in her juices as her anal walls only clenched even tighter around the two cocks buried into her.

 

Pyrrha was the next to cum, sinking her teeth into the kitten’s neck as she bucked her hips a few times and felt the girl tighten around her. Moaning against the ravenette’s lips as she did, the redhead dumped her load into the poor faunus, filling her with enough cum as they both moaned that Blake’s stomach seemed to expand just a bit from it as the seed flooded into her body. Even as the Mistral girl felt pleasure crashing through her and giving her one of the best orgasms she’s ever experienced, she couldn’t keep herself from cumming, fully dumping her load into the kitten.

 

Nora giggled as she watched her friends hit their climaxes, knowing hers was shortly behind and she wouldn’t last too much longer as she felt Pyrrha’s cock throbbing and even coating her own member in the sticky fluid. It only added to her pleasure as she knew Blake would never properly recover to this treatment, either always craving having a massive cock in her ass or just never letting her ass recover properly. Those thoughts were more than enough to send the ginger over the edge of her orgasm, biting her lip to muffle herself as she dumped her load into the kitten. Just like with the redhead, the sheer amount she came caused the faunus’s stomach to expand to make her look a few months pregnant as she unloaded herself into Blake. After a moment or two, the energetic girl was the first to pull out of her friend, gasping as she suddenly fell forward onto the floor with a loud thud, showing her ruined and gaping Bellabooty that leaked a bit of their cum. “Blakey! Don’t tell me you’re so lost that you’re fine with your ass gaping and leaking!~”

 

“Don’t bother, Nora. I think we broke her.” Pyrrha couldn’t help but chuckle as she looked to the quietly mewling faunus, smiling at the damage they did to her ass. “And I don’t think anyone will be able to.properly enjoy the famous Bellabooty anymore, either.” Bending over and planting a soft kiss on those still supple cheeks, the redhead started to get dressed again. “We’ll need an excuse as to why we arrived without Blake… We’ll look bad otherwise…”

 

“We can tell them she wanted to go alone and personally get revenge for Weiss!~” The ginger cheered with a smile on her face, getting redressed just as quickly as her teammate. “But, she’ll never be the same, so it may be believable enough.” Chuckling, Nora headed towards the door and placed a kiss on Pyrrha’s lips. “Let’s go.~”

 

“Of course, Nora.~”


End file.
